


Главное - цель

by sige_vic



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Локи - до начала событий и во время</p>
            </blockquote>





	Главное - цель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Goal is the Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633766) by [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame). 



Один закончил подсчитывать две стопки и протянул одну Локи. Хотя тот сидел рядом с Одином (и, вообще-то, все это время с нетерпеливым терпением считал сам), Локи еще раз перебрал бумажки, на всякий случай проверяя. Липкие пальцы и все такое — Один никогда не отличался честностью.

Учитывая все обстоятельства, неплохой куш. Но это были всего лишь деньги, и Локи почувствовал усталость, пряча пачку хрустящих зеленых купюр. Аферы — это легко. Воровство тоже. Но никто больше не рассказывал историй — вот что давило на него. На них обоих.

От чего бы он точно не отказался — это от небольшого хаоса. Лучше, конечно, жертвоприношение, но Локи был согласен и на синицу в руках. Хотя бы толика абсолютного безумия — это бы ослабило боль, засевшую в голове, в плечах, везде. Постоянная ноющая боль — по всему телу. И, судя по количеству девственниц, которых каждую неделю пропускал через себя Один, Локи был не единственный, кого мучила эта боль. 

Но что они могли сделать? Он кивнул на вывеску бара, без слов спрашивая Одина, не хочет ли тот выпить. Чтобы отметить — их партнерство; их выручку, только что полученную от дурака, который не мог отличить фальшивую скрипку от настоящей. И Один, никогда не отказывавшийся от выпивки — на халяву или если он считал, что сможет отвертеться от уплаты по счету, — кивнул в ответ, следуя за Локи в дымный полумрак.

Они заказали виски, и Локи вытащил полупустую пачку сигарет, такую мятую, что табак сыпался ему в карман. Он протянул одну сигарету Одину, который взял ее с легкой гримасой отвращения, и похлопал по карманам в поисках спичек.

Ничего не обнаружив, Локи повернулся к незнакомцу слева.

— Огонька не найдется? — спросил он, получив в ответ неразборчивое ворчание, после чего незнакомец — насколько Локи мог судить, уже изрядно накачавшийся, — бросил ему почти пустой спичечный коробок. Локи взял спички, зажег сначала свою сигарету, потом сигарету Одина, и позволил спичке догореть до самых пальцев. Боль коснулась их на мгновение — другая, более острая, чем та, с которой он жил все время.

Один закинул в себя виски и шваркнул стаканом о стойку. 

— Еще! — скомандовал он бармену, и тот налил ему новую порцию, не сказав и даже не подумав ни единого слова, после чего переключился на другого клиента. Локи болтал виски в бокале, снова и снова, стараясь поменьше думать.

 

— Это должно прекратиться! — сказал Один, и Локи, вздрогнув, перевел взгляд на своего кровного брата — и, по совместительству, заклятого врага. Когда они пили, они иногда разговаривали о старых добрых временах, славе, почете и крови, ни о чем важном. Ни о смерти сына Одина от руки Локи, ни о долгом, горьком заключении Локи под землей, когда его разъедал яд, от которого пыталась спасти лишь молчаливая, усохшая жена. Нет, ни о чем столь болезненном они не говорили. Только о том, чего им здесь не хватает, в этой негостеприимной земле, по сравнению с которой холод Норвегии показался бы курортом.

Но Один еще не был пьян — с такой мелочи, как стакан спиртного, он не пьянел, — и взгляд его был слишком остер и резок, чтобы обратиться назад, к более счастливым временам.

— Что "это"? — Жидкость все кружилась в стакане Локи, и дым от сигареты поднимался, свиваясь в тусклом свете в неясные формы.

— Этот… голод, — выплюнул Один и залпом выпил второй виски — так же, как и первый. Широким, размашистым жестом он обвел пространство бара — а заодно и весь город, штат, страну. — У нас тут ничего нет. Должен быть способ получить больше власти, больше поклонения.

Локи сделал глоток виски и с трудом удержался от гримасы. Ни один из этих земных напитков не шел ни в какое сравнение ни с тем, что ему подавали в зале Одина, ни с тем, что он пил в стране великанов. 

— Это плохая страна для таких, как мы, — сказал он, зажигая новую сигарету от окурка предыдущей. Он поднес ее к губам, чувствуя, как дым клубится вокруг головы, и это было почти похоже на жертвоприношение — словно что-то или кого-то жгли в его честь. Почти похоже — но даже близко не то же самое. Еле слышное эхо симфонии. — Меня бы устроила какая-нибудь война, конфликт…

Один сжал ладонью его руку — старик был гораздо сильнее, чем выглядел. 

— Война, — сказал он, поблескивая глазами — обоими, даже стеклянным, который казался настоящим в отраженном свете стены за баром. — Если бы мы могли развязать войну…

\---

Вот так все и началось — в дымном безымянном баре после хорошо сделанного дела. Конечно, не все сразу пошло гладко: что им нужно было больше всего — так это отвлекающий маневр. Кто-нибудь, кто заставит всех смотреть в свою сторону, пока Локи и Один на пару проворачивают аферу. Когда-то, возможно, они остановились бы на Торе — сказали бы ему достаточно, чтобы он захотел поучаствовать, но не слишком много, чтобы он не вклинился и не потребовал свою долю. Один, конечно, получил бы власть, а Локи… Количества хаоса, предусмотренного планом Одина, хватило бы ему на сотни лет здоровья и молодости. 

Но у них все еще не было простодушного человека — чистого листа, на котором бы все сосредоточили внимание. И вот, как-то вечером в семидесятые, Один позвонил Локи — и его возбуждение буквально гудело в соединявших их проводах. 

— Сын! — крикнул он, и Локи фыркнул: когда последний раз старику удалось стрельнуть не вхолостую? Наверняка Один просто накачался наркотиками в злачных местах, где он ошивался, волочась за девственницами. 

А затем ребенок родился, и Локи пришлось признать, что он недооценил старика. Значит, сын. Это могло бы сработать — они могли бы вырастить мальчика, чтобы тот помог отцу, а заодно и самому Локи. 

— На этот раз никакого убийства, он нам нужен! — предупредил Один, сурово уставившись на Локи обоими глазами. Какой бы соблазнительной ни была идея, перспективы власти — реальной, ощутимой власти, после стольких лет жалких объедков, — было достаточно, чтобы Локи от всего сердца согласился. 

Ну и, конечно, стоило им отправиться за младенцем, как он испарился со своей матерью. Их влияние распространялось только на территорию Америки, не дальше, так что многие годы план находился в подвисшем состоянии — очередная бесплотная мечта Одина, в которую оказался втянут Локи. 

Обнаружили они сына Одина совершенно случайно — одно упоминание невзначай о другом, переданное приятелем приятеля приятеля, — и вот он, сидит в тюрьме, потому что все сыновья Одина были без царя в голове, — но и это обстоятельство могло сыграть им на руку. Там он просидит достаточно долго, чтобы Локи успел его обработать, хотя, конечно, одна мысль о том, что тому придется действовать настолько неосторожно, чтобы позволить себя поймать властям смертных, была практически невыносимой. 

Таким же невыносимым было то, как отвратительно Локи пришлось играть, чтобы его заметили. Он пытался целый месяц обратить внимание на свои темные делишки, прежде чем у него это получилось. Печально, насколько он, оказывается, переоценил умственные способности людей, вершивших закон в нынешние времена.

— Вот твой новый сокамерник, — объявил охранник, и Локи улыбнулся, чувствуя, как шрамы растягивают его губы. 

\---

 

Но вот этого они не планировали. Они планировали смерть, мученичество («Что лучше мученика объединит старых богов?» — развратно и грязно улыбнулся Один, и Локи знал, что улыбка на его собственном лице выглядит точно так же. И в самом деле — что?), отвлечение и все остальное.

Все, кроме того, что этот проклятый лепрекорн отдаст Тени совсем не ту монетку, а трижды проклятый мальчишка, в свою очередь, глупо одарит ей свою драгоценную усопшую жену. И вот теперь у Локи имелась проблема — и труп, завладевший палкой с дерева Иггдрасиль. Труп с палкой, которая была ему очень нужна, совершенно непредсказуемый и щеголяющий телом, обновленным в водах колодца Урд. 

Бывают дни, когда честным аферистам нет никакого покоя. Так и тут — мертвая сука проткнула его через собственное чертово тело, и теперь у Локи появилось еще больше проблем. Такой адской боли он не чувствовал уже невесть сколько лет — и она это посвятила Тени? Его смерть? Да где же здесь справедливость, спрашивается?! — он взревел и, пытаясь стряхнуть ее, начал падать. Падал он так долго, что, казалось, прошли столетия, и в итоге приземлился на каменный пол, придавленный сверху ее телом. Палка удержалась на месте, что и не удивительно, учитывая материал, из которого она была сделана, и Локи, сквозь боль в груди, заставил себя думать. Скинуть с себя мертвую женщину — это во-первых.

Теперь копье. Он встал, отчаянно качаясь и прекрасно зная — как знал то, что однажды волк сожрет солнце, — что бросит не в ту сторону. Но направление не имело никакого значения. Что имело значение — это сила, посвящение. 

— Одину!


End file.
